phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Elder
Elder is one of the primary antagonists of Phantasy Star Online 2. He is the first incarnation of Dark Falz to appear within the story, and serves as the main boss of Episode 1. Personality Elder has a rather proud personality. He is also rather combative, although this lust for battle is possibly due to his host's influence. That being said, Elder does hold certain standards of honor in battle, such as choosing to wait for opponents to ready themselves before engaging them. History In A.P. 198, he was engaged by the ARKS in an event to be known as the Elder War; a resounding victory by ARKS lead to him becoming sealed within the planet Naberius, although this was officially passed off as his "destruction". In Episode 1, the seal on Dark Falz Elder was broken by Gettemhart and Melondia due to Gettemhart's desire to fight Elder. But upon being broken out of confinement Elder took possession of Gettemhart's body thus making him Elder's new host. Although Gettemhart's mind is confined by this process, Elder absorbs several of his personality traits such as his lust for battle and hatred of Zeno. After obtaining a new host, Elder then proceeds to fight the protagonist, Echo, Zeno, and Casra (the group was there to attempt to stop the revival process) as an awakening battle. The group manages to hold their own and force Elder out of his powered-up form, only to discover that the latter wasn't even fazed and was still getting use to his body after decades of slumber. Realizing the graveness of the situation Zeno orders the protagonist to take Echo and retreat, much to her dismay. But the protagonist complies and retreats with Echo as Zeno and Casra remain to buy some time for the two. Not long after their retreat, Elder merges with the corpse of his body embedded within Naberius regaining his full power and transforms into his final form, a planet-sized monstrosity called Dark Falz Elder. An Emergency Code is issued by ARKS ordering the subjugation of Dark Falz Elder, and ARKS mobilizes their forces for combat with the protagonist heading the assault. Ultimately, Dark Falz Elder is defeated by the protagonist and ARKS forces, his body begins disintegrating but Elder teleports away to a nearby fallen ARKS ship. As Elder amuses over the battle, the other Dark Falz appears before him and welcomes his return. In Episode 2, Elder appears in the Darker's Den when the protagonist and Melondia are stranded to battle the pair. After being fought to a standstill, he proclaims that he wishes to fight the protagonist under better circumstances before departing. In Episode 3, Elder appears once again during the protagonist, Melondia, Afin, and the current Apprentice's confrontation with Double. To which, he defends an attack by Double against Apprentice and declares a powerful inner desire to slaughter Double, and proceeds to team up with the protagonist's group against Double and their clones. But during the fight in order to protect Melondia when Double tries to consume her, he is engaged in a power struggle against them to which he attempts to rend the space around him and Double to kill them. During the last few seconds of the struggle Gettemhart's conscious resurfaces and urges Melondia to find her own path and not to end up like him, before using his teleportation powers to take Double away with himself. Ultimately, Double wins the confrontation against Elder and he is consumed by the pair. Powers and abilities Being one of the eldest, Elder is arguable the strongest single Dark Falz. Even in his normal form, Elder possesses incredible strength being capable of rending space itself with just his bare hands. In his powered-up form he was shown to be able to overwhelm a party consisted of the protagonist (Episode 1), Echo, Zeno, and Casra, albeit just awakening. Even when defeated it took the combined power of Maria, the protagonist (Early Episode 2), and Sara to bring him down. In his final form, Elder's colossal form allows him to fight numerous ARKS forces and ships. Furthermore, in his first confrontation with ARKS in A.P. 198 it took the entire original Council of Six members to defeat him, and even then they could only seal him. Transformations Powered-Up Form Like all Dark Falz, Elder has a powered-up form which transforms him into Falz Hunar. In this form, he has a primarily humanoid structure. He has four red eyes and his head has spikes protruding from the crown in a helmet-like design. The entire body is covered in armor plating in a design featuring multiple layers. The chest has a small red core and his arms grow large and bulky. Numerous spikes and spines protrude from the back of his body, with a single, large, purple spine traveling the length of his entire back. This form grants Elder an incredible boost in strength and endurance along with bolstering his speed. Final Form Elder possesses a final form which transforms him into Dark Falz Elder. At his full power, Dark Falz Elder is comparable to that of a planet. His body structure has a roughly cone-like shape with slit patterning. He has numerous spikes trailing along his underside that converge to form a point on his head. On his head, numerous eyes run along the sides meeting around a fleshy, red core at his center. On his back, there is an enormous mantle consisting of gigantic purple wings and ten to twelve arms. The arms are heavily plated but have an opening on the wrists with red cores adorning the palms. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Elder has his own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Trivia * Due to Gettemhart's overwhelming lust for battle, Elder has since forgotten his original objective and now only thirsts for combat. * Dark Falz Elder is one of the largest beings in PSO2. Gallery Elder Concept Art.jpg Dark Falz Elder Concept Art.jpg SS Elder 02.jpg SS Elder 01.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters